metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Game Boy
The Super Game Boy (スーパーゲームボーイ Sūpā Gēmu Bōi) is an adapter cartridge for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, as well as the Super Famicom in Japan. The Super Game Boy allows game cartridges designed for use on the Game Boy games to be played on a TV display using the SNES/Super Famicom controllers. It was the precursor to the Game Boy Player on the Nintendo GameCube, which functioned in a similar manner. Information The Super Game Boy was compatible with the original monochrome Game Boy cartridges and black Game Boy Color cartridges, although it would display the latter in monochrome. The unit could map the four shades of grey to various colors on the screen. The adapter could support up to 64 colors for the border, and 12 colors for the screen. Colorization was applied to the screen itself, and did not scroll with the background. Static screens could display all 10 colors. Around the same time of the Super Game Boy's release, a Super Game Boy Player's Guide was packaged with an issue of Nintendo Power featuring six pages on Metroid II: Return of Samus, with codes to change the colors for certain parts of the game. Hardware The Super Game Boy actually consists of the same hardware as the Game Boy; inside the cartridge is a separate CPU that processes the games while the Super NES only provided means for user-input, output of graphics to the screen, and the additional coloring. The Super Game Boy also plays the audio for games, and the program of the games, about 4% faster than the original hardware. http://speeddemosarchive.com/kb/index.php/Super_Game_Boy_timing System menu Super Game Boy guide.]] The system menu is accessed by pressing the L and R buttons at the same time; the menu has five options to choose from: *'Color Palette:' Choose from one of 32 pre-made color palettes, the Super Game Boy enhanced palette(s) (if available), or a user-created palette (if available). A few Super Game Boy games will not allow the palette to be changed. Internally, the Super Game Boy includes special palettes for several games that came out before the release of the Super Game Boy, for example Alleyway, Yoshi's Cookie, Kirby's Pinball Land and Solar Striker have one 1 of the 32 default colors by default. *'Border:' Choose from one of 9 pre-made borders, the Super Game Boy enhanced border(s) (if available), or a user-created border (if created). A few Super Game Boy games will not allow the border to be changed due to having a special Border, ex. Pokémon Trading Card Game and Wario Land II. *'Button Setting:' Switches between two controller mappings. A few Super Game Boy games will not allow the controller to be changed. *'Custom Color:' Create a custom color palette and get a password to retrieve it later. *'Graffiti:' Create a custom border by using several painting tools. Trivia *The packaging is Metroid-themed, with a picture of Samus Aran and her gunship in Metroid II: Return of Samus. References ru:Super Game Boy Category:SNES Category:Game Boy Category:Hardware